1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing reel with fishhook hangers and, more particularly, to a fishing reel which includes: a reel body with a reception part formed in the reel body; and a fishhook hanger which has a hanging part to which a fishhook is hung, and a connection part coupled to the reception part, wherein the fishhook can be stably hung on the hanging part of the fishhook hanger so that the fishhook can be prevented from damaging the fishing reel or injuring a user, and handling of the fishing rod with the fishing reel can be facilitated when moving or carrying the fishing rod.
Particularly, the fishhook hanger is configured such that it can be retractably extracted from the reel body.
Therefore, the fishhook hanger can be retracted into the reel body as needed while the fishing rod is used, thus enhancing convenience in use. Furthermore, the fishhook hanger can be easily extracted from and retracted into the reel body in a simple manner, and a simple structure thereof can ensure high productivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
A representative example of a conventional fishing reel with a fishhook hanger was proposed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0471571 (May 5, 2005, hereinafter referred to as the ‘conventional technique’), entitled “Reel body for double-bearing reel”
The conventional technique provides a reel body for a double-bearing reel in which a fishing line is wound around a spool which is rotatably provided. The conventional technique includes a frame, first and second covers, a front cover and a fishhook coupling part.
The frame includes a pair of side plates which are provided on opposite sides of the spool, and a plurality of connection parts which connect the side plates to each other.
The first and second covers are configured to respectively cover side surfaces of the side plates.
The front cover is provided to cover the front of the frame. The front cover has a slot which extends a predetermined length in a lateral direction and receives a fishing line guide of a level wind device.
The fishhook coupling part is a rod-shaped member which is provided at a position spaced outward apart from the front cover by a predetermined distance and disposed along the slot.
As such, the conventional technique having the above-mentioned construction is configured such that a fishhook can be hung on the fishhook coupling part so as to prevent the reel body from being scratched by the fishhook.
However, in the conventional technique, the fishhook coupling part is provided on the reel body in a form in which it always protrudes from the reel body. Given the fact that a user may grasp the reel in a variety of manners, the fishhook coupling part may inconvenience the user when he or she grasps the fishing reel.
Moreover, there is the possibility of the user being injured by the fishhook coupling part.
Therefore, development of a device to solve the above-mentioned problems is urgently required.